Naruto, Lord of Time
by malfoydraco16
Summary: The Greek Gods had existed once upon a time, nut they faded when the elemental nations came around. Kronos, Titan of time is the only immortal left. Even he can't survive forever. Before fading, he sires a heir with Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki. Dark, Evil, Powerful Naruto. Naruto based on the myths of Kronos. Warnings: Rape, torture, submissive girls, blood, and gore.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note: **_

_**Hey guys, in case you were wondering, I go to cornell. I'm friends with Sorashinigami777, and asked if I could borrow his story idea. It seems as if he gave up writing. Not surprising. He rarely dedicates himself to something. He settled for reading ics instead, putting all his current ones up for adoption. I adopted his Naruto, Lord of Time fic, who he adopted from Dr. Dragon. I'm giving credit to them both here. **_

_**Before all else lets put up all the warnings for the story. Due to Sorashinigami's story getting deleted, I decided to go extreme on the side of caution. I'm Putting warnings in the summary, my opening chapter, and before the chapter itself, and before the scene.**_

_**Warning:**_

_**This story will be extremely dark. **_

_**May contain:**_

_**Rape**_

_**Blood **_

_**Gore**_

_**Death**_

_**Drugs **_

**_Alcohol_**

**_Slaves _**

**_Slave Trades_**

**_Submissive girls_**

**_Don't like don't read._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Know that the stupid warnings are out of the way, lets get on with the story. The opening will be the same as Sorashinigami's version. I took the liberty to edit the chapter, something Sorashinigami never did. In addition, I am editing the lemon/rape scene. Sorashinigami kept it way to close to Dr. Dragon's version for my liking. I decided to add sex toys. **_

_**Warning:**_

_**This chapter will contain: Rape (depending on how you look at it), submissive girls, and death.**_

_**Proluge: Lord of the Titans**_

I was so close, yet so far. Damn him. Damn you Percy Jackson.

_Flashback_

Anger rippled across my face. Out of all times my host chooses to be defiant, it was seconds before my greatest victory, soon to be defeat. I growled: "Jackson . . ."

Before I could continue, my host, much to my annoyance, manages to take back control.

"He's changing. Help. He's . . . he's almost ready. He won't need my body anymore. Please—" my host, whose name I remember to be Luke, croaked out, his voice colored with desperation.

With a final tug, I took back control, howling "NO!"

I realized I had been disarmed, and looked around for my sword, but it was in the hearth, glowing among the coals. It was, unfortunately, the only thing that I had, so I stumbled toward it.

Jackson tried to stop me, but I pushed him out of the way, using my Titan enhanced force.

Jackson landed next to his little girlfriend, Annabeth and cracked his head on the base of Athena's throne.

"The knife, Percy," Annabeth muttered. Her breath was shallow. "Hero . . . cursed blade . . ."

I wondered what nonsense she was mumbling, but disregarded it.

I grasped my sword, before bellowing in pain and dropping it. My hands were smoking and seared. The hearth fire had grown red-hot, like the scythe wasn't compatible with it. I saw an image of Hestia flickering in the ashes, frowning at me with disapproval.

My stupid daughter, damn her.

Even though my soul was of a titan, my body was mortal. Add in the damage I had sustained and Luke was fighting my control,it resulted in me collapsing, clutching my ruined hands.

My attention lapsed momentarily and it cost me. Luke took back control. "Please, Percy . . ."

Percy struggled to his feet and moved toward me with the knife.

Luke seemed to know what Percy was thinking, it was pretty obvious. He intended to kill us, but the mark of Achilles should protect us.

Luke moistened our lips. "You can't . . . can't do it yourself. He'll break my control." True "He'll defend himself." Of course I would. "Only my hand. I know where. I can . . . can keep him controlled."

I focused all my attention in shedding this mortal skin and attaining my Titain form, causing Lukes body to glow, and his skin starting to smoke.

Percy raised the knife to strike. Then he hesitated, looking at Annabeth, at the satyr, Grover cradling her in his arms, trying to shield her. He seemed to have an epiphany.

"Please," Luke groaned. "No time. If Kronos evolved into his true form, there would be no stopping him. He would make Typhon look like a playground bully."

Percy did something I neve expected. He gave the knife to Luke.

Grover yelped. "Percy? Are you . . . um . . ."

I didn't pay attention, desperately trying to attain my true form. I could finally see where this was going.

Luke grasped the hilt of the knife.

Percy stood before them—defenseless, but I was in no position to capitalize on that.

Luke unlatched the side straps of his armor, exposing a small bit of his skin just under his left arm, a place that would be very hard to hit.

I knew it was over. There was no way I could attain my true form in time, but my pride would not allow me to surrender/ I attempted to stop Luke, but it was already to late. With difficulty, Luke stabbed himself.

I knew no more, as my world erupted into pain.

_Flashback end_

The thing that stopped me from fading was, ironically enough, my pride. I refused to let myself end in such a humiliating fashion. It kept my will strong, and I ended up in the endless abyss, Tartarus.

It would be twenty millennium from then that I would finally escape. The world had moved on without me, and much had changed. For starters my children, those accursed gods were no longer around. From what I managed to gather, they had long since faded along with the rest of my berthen, the titans.

The last demigod, a son of Zeus, known as the Sage of Six Paths had sealed the monsters within the gates of Tartarus. Typhon, the titan of storms was one of the things that he could not defeat, as such he had sealed the body of typhon within the moon and divided it's powers into nine parts.

These parts were know being called the tailed beast. The one tailed racoon, the two tailed cat, the three tailed turtle, the four tailed ape, the five tailed dolphin horse hybrid, the six tailed slug, the seven tailed insect, the eight tailed bull octopus hybrid, and the nine tailed fox.

He also managed to find a way for humans to use a bastardized form of the divine powers, with the help of the traitor Prometheus.

This started the era of ninja. Kronos was in heaven. He was in a time where killing people was seen as a good thing, and twelve year olds were trained to kill.

He decided that he wanted to take part of the massacres, especially with a war brewing. Titains and Gods both held the power to shape shift.

It was simple enough matter of turning himself into a baby in the orphanage and gaining the name Minato Namikaze. Growing up Kronos/Minato showed why he was known as the Crooked One. He was manipulative, but put up the front of a kind hearted soul who was a genius, and wore his emotions on his sleeve. He was the model Konoha shinobi, kind and friendly, whilst still powerful.

It was once he got out of the academy that he saw how many things these human could do. He couldn't spew fireballs for example. He could still annihilate them, but for the first time, Minato saw potential in humans. If this was how far they had come know, how much farther would they be able to go? How much more powerful could they become. Humans had unlimited potential.

During the war, the third great shinobi war, Minato learned many things, ranging from taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, fuiinjutsu, etc. Before he had power know he had tactics. Deadly combination.

He devoloped two knew techniques. A teleportation jutsu called the Flying Thunder God, and the Rasengan, a orb of mass destruction. Coupled with his ability to slow down time, he was deadly.

He soon realized something. He was fading. His time was drawing to a close. Titans like Gods, drew there strengths from followers, but it no longer would save him. He slowed the process by becoming the leader of the Hidden Leaf, the Hokage. The adoration slowed the process of fading, but it was inevitable.

Kronos decided he would leave a true heir behind this time. He never had a demititan child before. Like the other titans, he saw no use for them. If he needed something done, he used a monster.

He saw differently know. A child with the infinite potential of humans coupled with immortality would be useful. He decided to enjoy himself for his last few decades. He used one of his powers, the ability to change the thought processes of a human, granted his or her mental shields were low enough. He had to conceive his child somehow right?

He had chosen the candidates very carefully. See, he wanted his child to have an additional bloodline, a trait passed down by blood, like extra large chakra reserves, ability to mix elements, etc.

In the end the candidates winded up being divided by Kushina Uzumaki and Tsunade Senju.

Kushina was the last from the Uzumaki clan, a clan that had huge chakra reserves and the reserves were denser, resulting in more potent attacks, and less chakra per attack.

Tsunade was the last of the Senju clan, a clan that had a thousand skills. They each had very sturdy bodies, and high healing rates.

In the end he took them both, but it was with Kushina he conceived a child with.

_Flashback/Lemon/ Rape Warning_

Two unbelievably hot woman looked up at him, one in adoration, the other in apprehension.

The one that was looking at him with adoration was an unbelievably hot red head with violet eyes, and a perfect hourglass figure. She was Kushina Uzumaki. Minato first met Kushina when they were both physically seven. Kushina was a former member of the Uzumaki clan who had, only weeks ago, been destroyed by a combined surprise attack by Stone, Cloud, and Mist village. She was the only survivor. Despite her tough attitude, she was clearly hurting on the inside. Minato took advantage of this at first chance. Cloud wanted her bloodline and sent a squadron to retrieve her. They wouldn't have succeeded, but with Minato's subtle help, they did just fine. Like a dashing hero from Greek mythology, Minato showed up at the last minute, saving Kushina from becoming a baby making machine for the village. From there he earned her trust, slowly using his powers to make her will subservient to his own. In the end he could do anything to her, or order her to do anything and she wouldn't even complain. Funny how she ended up as a baby making factory in the end. Not for cloud, but for Minato, her savior.

The one on the left was a busty blond called Tsunade and she was the one who was looking at him in apprehension. She, like Kushina, was unbelievably hot, with her straight blond hair, blue eyes, H cup breasts, and full ass. Tsunade had a similar, yet different history to Kushina. Tsunade was also the last of her clan, the Senju. She had lost her brother, Nawaki, as well as her fiancee, Dan Kuso, in the war. After the war, she was broken, so it was child's play to twist her mind to be the way he wanted it to be. The reason she was so apprehensive was because of a promise she had made after Dan died. She had promised herself to never get laid again. This promise wouldn't have mattered if not for how deeply it affected her and how much it meant to her. In addition, she had spent comparatively less time around Minato than Kushina had. Not to mention that Tsunade was a S rank ninja and no matter how broken and out of shape she was, she was still able to resist his hold to a degree. By breaking the promise now, even if it wasn't of her own free will, should bind her completely to Minato and his future heir.

Tsuande didn't have enough willpower to resist pleasuring Minato with her H cup breasts, but her moves were jerky as if she was fighting herself. Kushina was licking Minato's member restlessly, unable to do anything properly due to the lack of space.

Minato decided Kushina could wait until after he finished breaking Tsunade.

"Kushina why don't you go sit down" Minato said, smiling at her kindly.

Kushina nodded obediently and sat down on the king size bed. Minato's previous kind smile became a bit darker as he created a shadow clone to go get the sex toys that he had Tsunade and Kushina bring. They were both vibrators. Tsundes was a light blue color, while Kushin's was a bright pink color. Both were newly bought. The clone shoved the bright pink one up Kushina's ass, while shoving the bright blue one up Kushina's pussy. Using the remote controllers, the clone turned both of them up to max, leaving Kushina screaming as it poofed away.

"Stand in front of me" Minato ordered Tsunade.

If Tsunade was apprehensive before, she was downright terrified of the demon in front of her know. She fought hard to break his control, but to her growing panic, she found herself unable to. Kushina's screams of pleasure and pain did nothing to calm her nerves.

Minato pushed Tsunade forward forcefully claiming her mouth, holding it there unnecessarily with his right hand, while groping her breast with his left. After nearly five minutes, he released Tsunade who was breathing hard. She dropped to the floor quickly, but Minato wasn't about to give her a break.

He grabbed her blond locks again, forcing her to move faster, and take his member into her mouth properly. He pulled her head down all the way, so her nose was just above his crotch.

"Hold it in your mouth" he ordered, before he released himself into her mouth. A bit dribbled down her mouth.

Mianto gave her some mental orders using telepathy, causing Kushina to stop screaming, though you could see with the way her hips were shaking due to the vibrator that it was no easy task, and crawl over to Tsunade and draw her into an open mouth kiss, sharing the semen between them.

Tsunade looked slightly ashamed. Minato sweeped her legs out from under her, causing her forehead to bang on the floor. She nearly lost consciousness, before she could even begin to get up, Minato layed down on top of her and promptly thrusting into her ass.

Her mind started to spin, given that another guy was entering her. She had promised to not let that happen since Dan died. This combined with the bang to the head caused her head to spin temporarily. Minato's control took hold more firmly. Minato flipped her over and started thrusting into her pussy. She was not a virgin, probably lost that to Dan, but due to not getting laid for 9 years, she was still tight. After a round, any vestiges of resistance was removed immediately.

With Tsunade broken, Minato summoned three shadow clones, who all moved on Tsunade. One of his clones claimed her mouth with his cock, one thrusted into her pussy, whilst the last one continued penetrating her from behind.

The real one moved to Kushina, removing the sex toy from her pussy, but leaving the one in her ass. By the morning, Kushina was pregnant with his heir, Namikaze Naruto, and Tsunade was broken, her loyalty, while not equaling Kushina's, was still near it.

This was proven when in the morning, her face, hair, and large bust were filled with his seed. Kushina gave him a quite a show, licking them off. Of course this was followed by another two blow jobs, each from one of the girls.

_Flashback end/ Lemon end_

Nine months later, Naruto was born, and Minato started fading quickly. In order to further ensure his heirs survival, Minato ordered the largest portion of Typhon's powers, the Nine Tailed Fox to attack Konoha. This was the excuse he took in order to seal the Nine Tails into Naruto, giving him a back up power source. He also transferred the remnants of his powers into Naruto, augmenting the ones he had inherited.

This is the story of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of Kronos, Lord of Time, Ruler of Hell.


End file.
